fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felhir (The Creator of Sin)
"Why do you want to be with these things, they’re: fragile, weak, stupid and insignificant- they you try so hard to try a be among them, it would be much easier if we just simply destroy them. We are the ones who cared for you, served you, and looked after you when you fell from paradise, and we are here to help you- but we want to know if you trust us, like we still trust you” -Felhir speaking with Lucifer, trying to convince him to go back to Hell. “You merely contain a piece, of the original sin, I’m the creator of sin, the master of all things evil- my influence stretches to heights of heaven and pits of Hell- there is nothing, noting in creation, that I do not control” -Felhir talking to an embodiment of sin, in another outerverse. Summary Felhir, is an elder demon and one of the first dragons of creation, but he was always known as one of the sliest and manipulative demons of all time, always presenting himself as a well-made and calm being, often presenting himself wearing fine clothing and appearances, this gave him a reputation as one of the strongest dark-forces of all time, and was the reason why he did not receive a severe, punishment by Lucifer Morningstar, due to manipulative and charismatic behavior, and only had his name on the council taken away- showing his abilities in the field of social manipulation. Before the omniverse existed, in the great void outside all creations that is The Primal Monitor, and The Presence ‘Yahweh’ created three brothers infused with literal unlimited might, Michael Demiurgos, Gabriel Hornblower and 'Samael', later called Lucifer Morningstar. After both were formed, Yahweh guided them, instructed them as to how to use their powers, and then they formed the creation we all know as the Omniverse. But as creation too shape, so did the realms of Heaven and Hell come into existence outside this omniverse as to watch over and guide it, as such the first demons began to take shape, the first was Lilith (the original queen of Hell- the first mortal to become a demon), and 'DarkFang' (the father of Hellhounds and Darkness- the first true demon), but there was another who existed along sei them, slowly weaving the fundamentals of sin and ideas into creation, beneath anyone’s notice. Not long after, the arrival of Lucifer Morningstar was cast into Hell to rule over it- But even as this happened, the unknown face finally appeared from the shadows, presenting himself as a charismatic, and manipulative dragon of sin, known only as ‘Felhir’. Despite his manipulative nature, his true power came from his creation of sin and idea, as a source of his power (despite secretly, he wasn’t as powerful as he presented himself), but still earned him a seat on the Hell council. Due to his sadistic and manipulative nature, he lied and talked his way into a deal with Lucifer, as he primarily understood the dangers he would face, if dealing with the hellhound king directly- showing a demonstration to how manipulative and direct he can be in certain situations (as he, like many other demons, fears DarkFang directly for his power, and his own manipulative nature), so he managed to sweet talk his way onto the council of Hell. After many millennia of working under DarkFang and Lucifer- manipulating mortal and celestial life by spreading the influence of sin, and creating new ideas of evil across creation, DarkFang soon declared civil war in Hell against Lucifer, but unlike most demons, Felhir stayed in the background manipulating both sides of the war using a series of spies, in order to further his own gain and development, and even caused the involvement of both Gabriel and Michael, who was helping Lucifer at the time to quiet down the rebellion. Soon, Darkfang was cast out into the eternal void outside creation to spend eternity in Limbo; Felhir, although discovered to have been aiding both sides, ad only his name as a member of the council removed, due to his manipulative nature, and sweet-talking with the members of Heaven and Hell, presenting himself as a misunderstood bystander, and it worked. Instead he was eternally bound to Hell- he had freedom within Hell, but could never actually leave it, an arrangement he had no problem with. After billions of years in Hell, word finally caught his ear on DarkFang’s campaign of destruction across the Omniverse had begun, and soon chaos and destruction rained across creation, heaven and hell spreading nothingness and darkness from his attacks, this in tun created an opportunity for Felhir to escape from Hell and into creation, soon he began pulling at his creations of sin, to create powerful armies to create and spread even more chaos across creation and Heaven- as the walls that block off Hell, from creation slowly began to break down and turn to dust, allowing him to leave and enter creation with an army at his call, and soon he began his mission of conquest over creation- carefully manipulating the forces off Lucifer and DarkFang, to focus on each-other and turn a blind eye to his own plan of conquest. Soon, Felhir had found the opportunity he had been looking for across the entire omniverse, as he had used his collected powers of sin, to tear down the walls of reality, and flood creation with the void, destroying all lower planes and damaging the higher planes of existence which he could quietly manipulate, and take control off with the absence of any threat. This plan, was soon brought to the attention of Lucifer- who order DarkFang to capture the demon (as he knows that DarkFang was the only thing Felhir feared), soon tracking down the demon, a few moments away from initiating the cataclysmic event. The two battled, but DarkFangs new power easily over came the sin maker’s power, ass he had spent his time on his manipulative abilities rather than his brute strength. Soon DarkFang returned to Earth, with the demon on his knee’s in utter fear and fright at the mere-site, before willingly returning to Earth. Now Felhir, works as a business representor for Lucifer’s bar, no longer posing a threat to existence or anyone, well, only using his power of sin to keep an eye on any threats or competitors to Lucifer and DarkFang and to the bar. Nothing much else is known about him these days. Personality Felhir was very sure of himself, as well as very confident in his knowledge of how the Angels and Heaven would respond to Hell’s demands after the civil war. He knew the angels and Heaven would accept the demands laid out by Hell, once the civil war ended, and fearing another uprising. Unlike other demons on the council, Felhir appeared to be particularly unambitious, as well as more rational than his fellow demon council members. In fact, when he fought against Madrasa, she apologized to him following their battle, she sensed even more calmness in him than any other demon. He made a point of supporting those who found themselves disadvantaged within Hell, making them key allies and giving them support. Felhir was, however, even more manipulative as his fellow demons, shown when he tried to sway other angels over to the dark side and used Lucifer’s name and form to do so. Though he was skilled in allowing his minions to believe themselves valued by the him, he ultimately had no problem with abandoning them the moment it became convenient. He professed loyalty to Lucifer, but like all demons, drove to destroy him to advance his own ambitions. Indeed, his ultimate ambition was shown by his attempt to seek full control of creation, which included God himself in his manipulations, something not even the most powerful of demons wouldn’t contemplate. Power & Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Felhir, the creator of sin, Inventor of idea, manipulator of manipulators, the dark dragon, the prince of pride, emperor of envy, dictator of desire, god of gluttony, ruler of wrath, overlord of avarice, the supreme evil, sultan of sloth. Origin: Vertigo Comics- Dark eclipse Gender: Male (but doesn't really have a true gender) Age: Inapplicable (existed the moment existence existed) Classification: Elder Demon, Abstract Being, dragon, Embodiment of Idea, The Creator of sin, The Dark Dragon, Council man of Hell, The manipulator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 10), Transduality (Transcends The Endless and creation), MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Resistance to Reality Warping, Perception Manipulation (Can appear in multiple different forms, for any person, as well as the things he does), Spatial Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation (Time and Space are extensions of the mind and will, as he embodies something that exists outside space and time), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/ Cognition (he can completely control someone’s mind or, make them go completely insane, s any being that has committed a sin, is capable of being controlled by him), MediaWiki:Badtitletext (Can absorb anything into his body, and trap it inside him), MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Sin Manipulation (by using his creations, he can weaken and take control of that person, and have the abilities of every being that has sinned), Biological Manipulation, Technology Manipulation (Has full control, over any technological device or appliance, no matter how advanced or old it is, and can morph it into a variety of other devices), Life & Death Manipulation (Created his own concept of death), Blood Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Regeneration (High-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Demon manipulation, Invisibility, Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, MediaWiki:Badtitletext, Size-Shifting, Precognition, Immunity to Destiny or Fate, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Power Negation, Possession, Absorption (Can absorb anything, and add it to her own being, regardless of its nature), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Omnipresent and Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: High Outerverse Level (nearly destroyed the barrier that cut off all dimensions and outerverses from each other- and would’ve meant the void could’ve destroyed all lower dimensions). Speed: Omnipresent (anywhere there’s sin, he exists). Lifting Strength: Irrelevant (mover multiverses into another part of a hyperverse). Striking Strength: High Outerverse. Durability: High Outerverse (He can survive his own death, having his soul reduced to nothing- because like DarkFang, her essence is linked to what he represents- in this case, as long as something in and out of creation commits the slightest sin, he can continue to exist and reform himself). Stamina: Infinite Range: Omnipresent Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (His knowledge comes from the collective knowledge of those who have died, so ever being who has died their power and knowledge becomes part of his). Weaknesses: He has no real power of his own, so as long as the living still commit sin he can keep his power (if all creation stopped sinning for a single moment, he’s become as weak and vulnerable as a human soul). Feats Destroyed hundreds of outerverses. Became a member of the council of Hell, after manipulating Lucifer, into letting him join. Killed Gods and supreme beings which can create and destroy entire hyper-verses. As the embodiment of sin, he is one of the hardest things to truly destroy across creation, only G0od would have the power to permanently destroy him, but the damage done, by removing sin, would be catastrophic. Manipulated Lucifer, and all of creation from behind the shadows so well, that everyone personally believed that DarkFang was responsible, because Felhir made them believe so. Collected and feasted upon an infinite number of souls to add to his own power and knowledge. Manipulated all of existence. Killed an embodiment of God, with the aid of his army Defeated the angel Gabriel. His manipulative abilities are said to be unrivaled- even managed to manipulate God once. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Unkown Battles Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Nigh Omniscient Characters Category:Geniuses Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Creation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Biology Users Category:Technology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Durability Nullification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Sin Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Vertigo- Dark Eclipse